Moonlit And Beautiful
by ObsessedwithEyeballs
Summary: Yuuri muses about a Japanese phrase that happens to be relevant to his life. One-shot. I googled yuuram for the cover.


**A/N-first things first, sorry to all the Venomus readers who are probably extremely angry at me right now for spending such a long time not updating. While that was terrible grammar, give me a break, I wrote this on my phone. I got this idea from another story, but I'm not quite sure which one, so if you have read or written something that you feel is extremely similar to this, please tell me so thatA)I can give my inspiration their credit, and B)you know I didn't intend to steal your idea. If you feel this is plagiarism, please tell me, because I will take it down. Also, I got my background information about this phrase from Wikipedia, so it might not be all that accurate. I don't know much about it, but that said, Yuuram has become my OTP and KKM is my favorite anime so I hope you enjoy.**

The moon is beautiful tonight

In the Japanese language, there is a famous Meiji era author named Soskue Natsume who was also an English translator. Once, he had to translate the English words "I love you" into Japanese, but the culture at the time deemed it loathsome to use such sweet,  
/soulful words. Instead he made it "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

The person receiving the confession would have to use their intuition to understand what the confessor intended, so the meaning put behind the simple phrase would have to be powerful. It's so delicate, symbolic even, that choice of words. The moon is  
/beautiful. The moon, a shining, constant and immortally changing thing that hangs in the air, sometimes washing the world in a glorious ethereal glow, others leaving the inhabitants of its anchor to stumble about in the dark. The moon can make everything  
/shine and glow as bright as the sun, can make the ocean come to life with waves, and can compel wolves to howl. Yet all the same, it can be invisible, absent but for the whisper of it's silhouette. One might forget the importance of the light it  
provides,

/until it's gone, at which point we crave for its return. It's easy enough to forget it's even there, especially during the day, but at night, under a cloak of shadows, the moon is the biggest thing in the sky. Such a fitting description of love.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he recalled the little phrase. Sitting alone on the balcony, he could freely stare at the glowing object of his musings and enjoy the peaceful breeze of a warm summer evening. The moon was fuller than he had expected, just a  
/sliver from completion. After working nonstop for almost two weeks, the time to simply relax and think was long overdue. His bubble of serenity did not last long, however. How could it in a castle full of opinionated politicians and psychotic women?  
/Yuuri sighed, extending his arms in front of his face and raising them above his head, relishing in the satisfying pops his shoulders made as the stiff muscles were stretched. He then stood up and contentedly leaned against the gilded stone banister  
/that served as a gate to protect him from toppling into the gardens below (it is appalling how many times his clumsy limbs almost caused the country to find a new ruler). Seconds later, Wolfram came strolling through the tall double doors behind  
Yuuri,

/sporting a small smile of his own.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Yuuri raised his eyebrows in mild confusion as his fiancé floated next to him, mirroring his position against the railing. 'What, no accusations? No wimp?' Wolfram gazed lazily at the sky for a few seconds. The moonlight made his pale skin seem almost  
/like it was luminescent, his upturned face holding a serene expression as he took a deep breath of the tempid night air. Blonde hair turned to a delicate golden waterfall cascading over his scalp, and his uniform looked almost black in the low light.

"Yuuri. Snap out of it. You've been staring at me with a weird expression for a while. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular. Just that this is... nice. Tranquil."

"I know what you mean." Wolfram returned his attention to the sky and breathed out a word that Yuuri missed.

"What?"

Wolfram smiled and inhaled deeply. "Nothing. I only said that it's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?"

"The moon. It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Yuuri turned to his fiancé, momentarily stunned. There were times when he was certain that the fiery soldier could read his mind, and he was currently deciding whether or not this was proof. Did he know the implications of what he just said? Did Wolfram  
/know he just confessed his love? No. He couldn't. Yuuri had only recently learned about it in school, and he was a third year! He's never had cause to learn that little tidbit of Japanese culture, and most of the time Wolfram was on earth was spent  
/in Sweden. But he wouldn't put it past Wolfram to study up on the dating etiquette of earth, which would include confessions... he was determined to be the one Yuuri married.

All these thoughts came and went rapidly in the seconds it took to process the situation. Wolfram was still contentedly observing the sky and hadn't noticed how his fiancé was now looking at him, a face full of calm but a typhoon of emotions swirling  
/in the depths of his black eyes. Yuuri let out a barely audible sigh of resignation, from what Wolfram would never know.

He returned his eyes to the sky, the moon, and allowed a smile to grace his lips once again.

"Yeah." He quietly replied "It is."their idea. This is been in my head for a while. If you think you have read something extremely similar to this, or if you have written something extremely similar to this, please tell me so I can give you credit.  
/I honestly have no clue where this idea came from, or how I first learned about this phrase. That said, I hope you enjoy. It's short and sweet. This has become my favorite show, and yuuramis now my OTP.

The moon is beautiful tonight

In the Japanese language, there is a famous Meiji era author named Soskue Natsume who was also an English translator. Once, he had to translate the English words "I love you" into Japanese, but the culture at the time deemed it loathsome to use such  
/sweet, soulful words. Instead he made it "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

The person receiving the confession would have to use their intuition to understand what the confessor intended, so the meaning put behind the simple phrase would have to be powerful. It's so delicate, symbolic even, that choice of words. The moon  
/is beautiful. The moon, a shining, constant and immortally changing thing that hangs in the air, sometimes washing the world in a glorious ethereal glow, others leaving the inhabitants of its anchor to stumble about in the dark. The moon can make  
/everything shine and glow as bright as the sun, can make the ocean come to life with waves, and can compel wolves to howl. Yet all the same, it can be invisible, absent but for the whisper of it's silhouette. One might forget the importance of  
/the light it provides, until it's gone, at which point we crave for its return. It's easy enough to forget it's even there, especially during the day, but at night, under a cloak of shadows, the moon is the biggest thing in the sky. Such a fitting  
/description of love.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he recalled the little phrase. Sitting alone on the balcony, he could freely stare at the glowing object of his musings and enjoy the peaceful breeze of a warm summer evening. The moon was fuller than he had expected, just  
/a sliver from completion. After working nonstop for almost two weeks, the time to simply relax and think was long overdue. His bubble of serenity did not last long, however. How could it in a castle full of opinionated politicians and psychotic  
/women? Yuuri sighed, extending his arms in front of his face and raising them above his head, relishing in the satisfying pops his shoulders made as the stiff muscles were stretched. He then stood up and contentedly leaned against the gilded stone  
/banister that served as a gate to protect him from toppling into the gardens below (it is appalling how many times his clumsy limbs almost caused the country to find a new ruler). Seconds later, Wolfram came strolling through the tall double doors  
/behind Yuuri, sporting a small smile of his own.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Yuuri raised his eyebrows in mild confusion as his fiancé floated next to him, mirroring his position against the railing. 'What, no accusations? No wimp?' Wolfram gazed lazily at the sky for a few seconds. The moonlight made his pale skin seem almost  
/like it was luminescent, his upturned face holding a serene expression as he took a deep breath of the tempid night air. Blonde hair turned to a delicate golden waterfall cascading over his scalp, and his uniform looked almost black in the low  
/light.

"Yuuri. Snap out of it. You've been staring at me with a weird expression for a while. What are you thinking?"

"Nothing in particular. Just that this is... nice. Tranquil."

"I know what you mean." Wolfram returned his attention to the sky and breathed out a word that Yuuri missed.

"What?"

Wolfram smiled and inhaled deeply. "Nothing. I only said that it's beautiful."

"What's beautiful?"

"The moon. It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Yuuri turned to his fiancé, momentarily stunned. There were times when he was certain that the fiery soldier could read his mind, and he was currently deciding whether or not this was proof. Did he know the implications of what he just said? Did Wolfram  
/know he just confessed his love? No. He couldn't. Yuuri had only recently learned about it in school, and he was a third year! He's never had cause to learn that little tidbit of Japanese culture, and most of the time Wolfram was on earth was

spent in Sweden. But he wouldn't put it past Wolfram to study up on the dating etiquette of earth, which would include confessions... he was determined to be the one Yuuri married.

All these thoughts came and went rapidly in the seconds it took to process the situation. Wolfram was still contentedly observing the sky and hadn't noticed how his fiancé was now looking at him, a face full of calm but a typhoon of emotions swirling  
/in the depths of his black eyes. Yuuri let out a barely audible sigh of resignation, from what Wolfram would never know.

He returned his eyes to the sky, the moon, and allowed a smile to grace his lips once again.

"Yeah." He quietly replied "It is."


End file.
